Ness' Super Mystery Dungeon Adventure
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When Ness winds up in the Pokémon universe, he meets his old pal Paula along the way, and before long the two become intertwined in an adventure neither of them will ever forget!
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

Ness: ...

...

...Where am I?

Is this...some kind of dream?

Am I...am I dreaming?

* * *

voice: **You**!

You who can now hear my voice!

Might you be...a human, by chance?

If you are, then please...listen to my plea.

I need you to save the Pokémon world.

We need your...

 ** _Help!_**

* * *

Ness: Gah!

W-what was that just now?

( _Ness looks into a pool of water directly in front of him, vaguely seeing his reflection._ )

And now...something fuzzy...

Wait! That's...my reflection!

( _Ness' reflection begins to waver._ )

Huh? My reflection, it wavered, and then...shifted...

Almost as if I changed somehow...

* * *

Pokémon Identification Quiz!

Which Pokémon do you look like?

Question 1: If you found a woman whose purse was being stolen, what would you do?

1) Ask the woman if you can do anything to help. 2) Ignore the woman and walk away.

If you chose 1, you're currently leaning towards Torchic.

If you chose 2, you're currently leaning towards Gible.

Question 2: A new girl has arrived in your class, but she cannot speak English. She asks in her language for a tour around the school. What is your reply?

1) Reply with a nod and start a personal tour. 2) Run away and leave the girl confused.

If you chose 1, you're currently leaning towards Jigglypuff, but you can be another Pokémon, such as Cleffa.

If you chose 2, you're currently leaning towards Gible, but can be a Pokémon with the Ability Run Away, such as Doduo.

Question 3: Your parents ask you to help cook dinner. They're making macaroni and cheese, your little sibling's favorite. What do you do?

1) Pick up a sponge and assist in helping clean the dishes. 2) Walk away and start reading a book.

If you chose 1, you're currently leaning towards a starter, but you can also be a Mythical Pokémon or a tiny Legendary, such as Celebi or Azelf.

If you chose 2, you're currently leaning towards Murkrow.

Ness' answers (this story focuses on his POV): 1 1 1

* * *

My my my! It seems you're a basic child with a heart of gold! Based on your answers to my questions, your Pokémon of preference would most likely be...

(Wheel of Pokémon, spin around! Give me a Psychic-type that's kind to be found! _The roulette lands on Ralts, a Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon introduced in Hoenn._ )

...just like a Ralts! Are you okay with this Pokémon?

Yes No Choose Your Own

Ness' answer: Yes

Excellent! Now we simply need to choose your Pokémon partner! Let's see...who would be the best new friend for your liking...?

(Wheel of Pokémon, don't be a jerk! Give me a starter with an added quirk! _The roulette lands on FEnnekin, a Fire-type Pokémon introduced in Kalos._ )

The starter Pokémon Fennekin! Does this sound about right?

Yes No Choose Your Own

Ness' answer: Yes

Excellent! Now let's just get you all set up to return to your game*...

* * *

Ness: I-I look like...

I look like a Ralts!

( _Ness walks up to his reflection and gasps in horror at what he sees._ )

I-I knew it!

I actually did turn into a Ralts...

*gasp*

( _Suddenly the spring Ness is standing in front of starts to shimmer, revealing a warbled land with springs of gold. Ness walks up to it._ )

Huh? Somehow...

This feels like it was destiny...

Didn't that voice say something about saving the Pokémon world?

( _Ness walks up to the middle of the spring and is suddenly surrounded by a bright white light, teleporting him to the world he'd soon get to know._ )

Wagh!

( _Ness begins to fall from the sky, screaming for help. Eventually he falls on the ground, losing consciousness in the process._ )

* * *

A/N: **Well, all I can say here is...uh-oh! Will Ness, in his new Psychic/Fairy-type form be able to survive the fall? Find out when I post the next chapter. But until then, peace!**

 ***- Fourth-wall breaking. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ally

( _Ness is seen lying unconscious in the middle of a forest, everything black.)_

Ness (to himself): Ugh...everything's spinning...I can't see...

?: H-hey! Are you alright? Hey! W-wake up!

( _Ness suddenly come to his senses to see a vague fox-like figure standing in front of him, worry filling her eyes.)_

Ness: Ugh, I'm alright...wait a second. You're a Pokémon! How are you talking?!

?: Hm? Well, you're talking and you're a Pokémon!

Ness (to himself): Oh, that's right! I got turned into a Pokémon, so...I guess I can understand other Pokémon now?

?: You know you fell straight out of the sky, right?

Ness: Out of the sky...? I'm not entirely sure...The last thing I can remember is something calling for help, then everything went dark.

?: Oh! Did you notice it started raining while we were chatting?

( _Ness suddenly begins to shiver because of the cold, his teeth chattering.)_

?: Guess I'll have to use my trusty frying pan...(holds a frying pan over Ness)...as a drying pan!

( _Ness laughs at the Pokémon's joke before suddenly remembering something: this Fennekin seemed to be the new friend Ness was going to meet on his adventure!)_

Ness (uneasily): Um, might you be a starter, by any chance?

Fennekin (confused): Starter? What are you talking about? I'm a human, same as you.

Ness (shocked): Wait a sec! You're a regular girl?!

Fennekin: I think I forgot to introduce myself before. I'm Paula.

( _Ness suddenly begins to sway as he tries to process whom he's just met. Paula looks at him with concern in her eyes.)_

Paula: Uh, are you alright? You seem to be...about to faint.

Ness: Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit...surprised, that's all. How did you end up here?

Paula (shrugging): I've been here for a couple hours, and I can't find a way back home. It's not like I know the move Teleport, anyways!

( _Ness and Paula start to laugh at the other's jokes, and soon the two wind up in a conversation about their quests.)_

* * *

Paula: Wow. So you're here trying to find a Pokémon who was calling for help in a dream you had?

Ness: The weird part is, I don't think it was a dream. I think that was actually reality, and that weird spring turned me into a Pokémon.

Paula: Well, we might as well get going. We aren't gonna get anywhere just navel gazing here!

 _(The two walk off into the setting sun.)_

* * *

A/N: **For the record, I've been wanting to do a crossover like this for a while. What better time than this?**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations Galore!

( _Ness and Paula are seen walking through a forest, chatting up a storm. Suddenly something reenters Ness' mind._ )

Ness: So wait. If you're a human, and I'm a human, does that mean...that voice needed help from both of us?

Paula: Possibly. Like I said, I've been here a few hours now, but I have no clue how I got here. ( _She looks up at the sky.)_ I wonder if it's actually possible...

Ness (chuckling): Well, for all we know, it probably is! Speaking of which, what are your moves? Y'know, the moves you can use in combat. Mine are Facade, Confusion, Dazzling Gleam, and Destiny Bond.

Paula: Mine are Scratch, Flamethrower, Secret Power, and Psybeam. What's your Ability? It may help you or hinder you, depending on Ability. Mine's Blaze.

Ness (pondering): I'm...not entirely sure, to be honest. I think it's Synchronize, and I have no CLUE what THAT does!

Paula: The Ability Synchronize passes on any status conditions to the foe that inflicted them, assuming they aren't completely immune. For example, say a Duskull burns you with Will-O-Wisp. You'd pass the same burn onto it, since it's not a Fire-type. However, if a Pikachu paralyzed you from its Static Ability, Synchronize would fail because Electric-types are immune to paralysis.

Ness (amazed): Wow. For being a psychic, you sure know a lot about Pokémon Abilities and whatnot!

Paula: I heard you got into Smash Bros. after out adventure. Each time you came back after that, you started talking about the other smashers, including Pokémon. Some of it must've rubbed off on me!

( _Suddenly a group of Pokémon consisting of an Azumarill, a Raichu, and a Clefable appears behind the heroes, and they're unable to shoo them away. Suddenly multiple things that are purple in color appear and jab straight at the three enemy Pokémon, launching them away._ )

Azumarill and Clefable in unison: LOOKS LIKE TEAM RANDOM IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Raichu: CHU RAI RAI! ( _The three members of Team Random disappear as a star._ )

Paula: Something tells me we'll be running into them again later... ( _She looks toward the direction of the Poison Jab attack._ ) But who are you?

( _Before the Pokémon can reply, however, Ness suddenly collapses from a poisoning effect, and passes the status onto the other Pokémon. The other Pokémon is a Mew, a Psychic-type Pokémon from the Kanto region, capable of learning any TM or HM move._ )

Mew (healing itself with Refresh): Oh dear. Your friend may not survive if we don't help him. Follow me to my home and I'll explain why I helped you.

( _Paula nods uneasily, and soon the unlikely trio of Pokémon carry on with their adventure, Mew carrying the fainted Psychic/Fairy-type over its shoulder._ )


	4. Chapter 4: More Explanations!

( _Paula, Mew, and Ness are seen in a small hut that resembles a Master Ball in its color scheme. Mew goes into further detail about itself._ )

Mew: Sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot- er, paw- here. As I said, my name is Mew. I'm, according to a Pokédex, a New Species Pokémon. You, Miss Polestar-

Paula: Wait a minute- how do you know my last name?

Mew: I'm a Psychic-type. What would you expect? Anyway, like your currently unconscious friend, I have the Ability of Synchronize. I decided to help you because of those Pokémon's Abilities. Azumarill has Huge Power, Raichu has Static, and Clefable has Magic Guard. But you, Paula, are a Fox Pokémon, and Ness, as of right now, at least, is a Feeling Pokémon. You two will eventually evolve, though, into different species.

Paula: So, once this adventure is over...what'll happen to me and Ness? Will we, like...die?

Mew (laughing): Young Polestar, you have quite the vivid imagination! No, you and Ness will not die, but rather, you'll receive young lockets containing the essence of your species. This'll allow you to transform to your Pokémon species and back at any given time you want!

Paula (suddenly interested): What'll I evolve into? More Fox Pokémon?

( _Mew pulls up a diagram showing the Fennekin and Ralts evolutionary lines. However, something with Ralts' line somehow doesn't quite feel right to Paula._ )

Paula: Um, why does Ralts have two final evolutions instead of one like I do?

Mew: See, Ralts' evolution, Kirlia, has a split evolution. Kirlia of either gender can evolve into Gardevoir, remaining a Psychic/Fairy-type. However, male Kirlia can evolve into the Psychic/Fighting-type Gallade if a Dawn Stone is used.

Paula: I think Gallade fits Ness MUCH more than Gardevoir does. So, where can we find a Dawn Stone? Y'know, for later.

Mew (giggling): I actually have a Dawn Stone you can use once Ness evolves. ( _She* pulls out a small, teal stone with a small sun shape inside of it._ ) It's not the most glamorous Dawn Stone in existence, but I hope it'll do. Take good care of it. ( _She hands the Dawn Stone to Paula, who puts it into her knapsack._ )

Paula: Of course. ( _She glances toward Ness, who is still unconscious._ ) Is Ness going to be okay?

Mew: No need to worry, Miss Polestar. Your friend is going to be just fine! In fact, I have a friend who might be able to help. Oh, Chimecho!

( _A small, pink and blue Pokémon resembling a wind chime suddenly appears next to Mew._ )

Mew: Paula, this is Chimeco. He'll be able to heal up your friend's poison in a jiffy.

Chimecho: Chime chime! I'll have it cured lickity split! ( _Chimecho suddenly summons a small bell from nowhere and rings it. In an instant, the poison forced onto Ness is cured, and he comes to his senses._ )

Ness (looking around): Huh? Where are we?

Paula (handing the Dawn Stone to Ness): I'll explain everything on the road. Right now we need to get to a safe place. Not that Mew's house isn't safe, but still.

( _Ness puts the Dawn Stone in his backpack, and the two set off. Mew and Chimecho wave farewell._ )

Chimecho: Chime chime! Come back whenever you like!

Mew: Ness, Paula, I bid you farewell. Good luck, and be careful!

( _Ness and Paula wave goodbye in return, and the two set off._ )

* * *

A/N: **For the record, Chimecho's 'chime chime's are based on James' Chimecho from the anime. Team Random is also based on Team Rocket, anyway (for those of you keeping score).**

 ***- All Pokémon have genders in the Mystery Dungeon games, whether that be normal Pokémon or Legendaries.**


End file.
